ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
NickToons upfront 2019
This is the upfront for NickToons for 2019. The graphics from 2009-2014 have returned with numerous updates. Shows The shows are listed in chronological order from the time they aired. * Tom and Jerry * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * ThunderCats * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * The Simpsons * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Tiny Toon Adventures * Rugrats * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Batman: The Animated Series * Sailor Moon (DiC dub) * Animaniacs * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Rocko's Modern Life * Pinky and the Brain * Dragon Ball GT * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * Power Rangers Zeo * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Power Rangers Turbo * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Power Rangers in Space * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Batman Beyond * One Piece (4Kids edit) * Rocket Power * Spongebob Squarepants * As Told by Ginger * Digimon Adventure 02 * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Action League Now! * Invader ZIM * Power Rangers Time Force * The Fairly OddParents * ChalkZone * Cyberchase * Naruto (edited) * Power Rangers Wild Force * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * Code Lyoko * Martin Mystery * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Sonic X * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teen Titans * 6teen * Danny Phantom * Drake & Josh * Megas XLR * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Johnny Test * Mr. Meaty * Power Rangers S.P.D. * The X's * Wayside * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Kappa Mikey * Yin Yang Yo! * Back at the Barnyard * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Tak and the Power of Juju * Total Drama Island * Transformers: Animated * Making Fiends * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * The Penguins of Madagascar * Three Delivery * Big Time Rush * BrainSurge * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Huntik: Secrets and Seekers * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Power Rangers RPM * Super Milk Chan (2009) (DHX Media dub) * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Troop * Wolverine and the X-Men * Digimon Fusion * Hawaii Five-0 (2010) * Hero Factory * NFL Rush Zone * Planet Sheen * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Transformers: Prime * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Zevo-3 * Dan Vs. * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * LBX * Power Rangers Samurai * Supah Ninjas * Voltron Force * Wild Kratts * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters * Monsuno * Project X Zone the Series * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Robot and Monster * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * The Legend of Korra * Wild Grinders * Alien Dawn * Monsters vs. Aliens * PAW Patrol * Power Rangers Megaforce * Pokemon: The Series: XY * Rabbids Invasion * Rocket Monkeys * Sanjay and Craig * The Thundermans * Breadwinners * Henry Danger * Max & Shred * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * Danger Mouse (2015) * Dragon Ball Super * Harvey Beaks * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Nicktoonix!: The Next Generation * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Beyblade Burst * Gacha Cartoons * Legendary Dudas * Lip Sync Battle Shorties * Pokemon the Series: Sun and Moon * The Loud House * Bunsen is a Beast * Hunter Street * Massive Monster Mayhem * Mysticons * Welcome to the Wayne * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Adventures of Kid Danger * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Avengers CODE:3145 Category:2019 Category:TV Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Upfronts Category:Nicktoons